Here we go again
by Jade1994
Summary: " Blondie! Why am I tied up? Again?" Rated T for innuendo. Reviews will make my day!


His head is pounding and the room is spinning. Ugh. Why wouldn't the room stop spinning?

" Struggling...struggling is pointless."

What?

He looks down at his hands and groans," Blondie! Why am I tied up? Again?!"

" Quiet, Rider! Or you will have to answer to my frying pan!"

This is bad. This is very bad. She only uses his fake name when she's _really _angry. Like the time he locked Pascal out of the palace(that damm frog wouldn't leave his ear alone!) and Pascal end up getting a cold from the rain. Rapunzel refused to call him "Eugene" for weeks.

" Look, Rapunzel, I apologize for whatever I did wrong, can you please..."

" I said..." She gives the rope that binds him to the chair a sharp tug, pulling his body towards hers. Their foreheads meet and he could feel her breath, warm and tempting, against his skin. "...be quiet."

" Umm...okay?" His voice comes out in a nervous squeak.

" Good!"

(Thump!)

" Ow! Give the guy some warning, will ya?"

" Oh Eugene, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to let go the rope." She hurries to his side. " You okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Her hands are gentle as they run over his skin to check for injuries.

Okay, now he's really confused. " Blondie, aren't you mad at me?"

" Mad at you? What gave you that idea?"

" I don't know. The whole tying me to a chair and threatening me with a frying pan kinda screams I'm pissed at you, don't you think?"

" Oh, that."

She blushes slightly and turns her gaze elsewhere. " I was trying to um...persuade you to do something new with me. I'm not sure if you will like it so I just thought..."

She pauses to sneak a peak at him and she loses her cool.

"Ugh!" She hides her face in her hands, clearly embarrassed." I'm really not good at this."

Wait. Wait. She couldn't possibly... Surely, she's not suggesting... How does she even know...

" Eugene? I will understand if you refused to..."

" Refuse? Why would I do that?"

" ...I mean I really won't mind if you say no... Hang on, you agreed?"

" Well..." His checks starts to burn a little. " It's certainly not what I'm used to but I'm okay with it as long as it makes you happy."

" Really?" She squeals in the most adorable way.

" Really." He smiles softly. He will do anything to make her face light up like that again.

" But what about the costumes?"

Excuse me? "Costumes?"

" Well, we may have to dress up once in a while to get into the characters. Are you sure you can go through with that?"

"..."

" Oh. And it's not just going to be the two of us. There will be other people involved..."

" _Other_ _people_!?"

" The more the merrier, right? So far, I only got the guys at Snuggly Duckling to say yes but I think I could get more..."

He's going to get a headache. Any minute now. " I don't think that's a very good idea, Blondie."

" Why not? Are you embarrassed to perform in front of so many people? Don't worry, I could arrange lessons for you with Hook. He's quite a good teacher..."

" WHAT? Ho...how would you know about that?"

She gives him a weird look." By first hand experience, of course. Now, moving on..."

Hook is DEAD. DEAD. That's if he could get out of this stupid chair first.

"...my parents were not too thrilled with the idea at first, they say it's not very princess like but then..."

That no good, scared faced, girlfriend stealing piece of scum...

"...Can Pascal and Max be in it too? That will be so much fun..."

Maybe he could slip poison into Atilla's cupcake and then... No, no, that will be too obvious...

"...I can't believe it! My very own musical!"

Perhaps he should make it look like a suicide? That could work... If only he had some ropes and a chair... Oh, _the_ _irony_. Hold that thought. Did she say musical?

" A musical?"

" Yup! Oh Eugene, I'm so glad you will do this together with me! Though if I had known you will agree to the whole thing so easily, I would have saved myself the trouble and just asked you nicely instead of..." She looks at him sheepishly."...you know."

He would have face palm himself but then he remembers that his hands are tied.


End file.
